


A Midnight Meeting

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rated Explicit for future chapters, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark feels like he's drowning. Steve wants to be his life boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First superhusbands fic! Ratings/Reviews are appreciated!

Tony Stark was drowning; at least when he bolted up in bed that was what it felt like. As his breathing slowed, he fell back against the pillows. Moonlight was streaming in through the window and as he rolled over he could see that the clock read 3:30AM. It was another night in a long string of nights that he had dreamed of his time spent in captivity and always he would wake up in a panic, his lungs feeling as though they were filled with water; a simple reminder of the torture he had endured while in the desert. As with every night that this happened, he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Bracing his hands against the counter of the sink, he stared into the mirror, seeing his own tired reflection gaze back at him. The dark circles under his eyes were a constant reminder of just how much sleep he had been missing since the nightmares picked back up.

Before the incident in New York and before nearly dying for the hundredth time, his nightmares had been quelled by the presence of Pepper beside him in bed. Though like most things in his life, the pressures of work and of being a super hero had led him to pull away from her when she needed him most and so it had only taken a few months for Pepper to walk out of his personal life.

As he shook those thoughts from his head, he turned on the water in the shower, intending to wash away the pain of losing her and the all too vivid nightmares that still lingered fresh in his mind. However at the sound of the water, the flashbacks set in and he found himself instead walking away from the bathroom and out into the kitchen that he shared with the remainder of the Avengers.

It didn’t take long before he was reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a glass and the bottle of scotch that he had hidden there when Pepper was still living with him. After placing a few ice cubes into the glass, he poured the amber colored liquid over them and listened as the warmth of the scotch cracked the cold of the ice. Tony lifted the glass to his lips, the touch of the scotch to his tongue instantly calming his nerves. As he nursed the drink he heard the footsteps of someone making their way into the kitchen. The gait of the walk had tipped him off rather quickly and before he knew it, he was staring into the deep blue eyes of Captain America. Immediately he felt ashamed and embarrassed as he stood there, appearing weak and holding the drink in his hand. His normally impenetrable wall of sarcasm that hid all that made him truly human was down as he stood there in the kitchen.

“Tony?” he heard Steve call softly from on the other side of the island that separated them. Tony sighed and placed the glass down on the counter, preparing himself for another argument in which he would have to explain himself for drinking so late at night.

“Something you need Spangles?” Tony quipped from his position near the sink. The look on Steve’s face and the sense of his disappointment in Tony was nearly tangible. After a moment spent in total silence Tony turned his back to Steve and poured another drink. “Tony….” Steve spoke in a tone that was filled with anguish as he watched the genius drink away his problems.

“Look, I’ve heard enough of this from Pepper and I don’t need to be lectured by the pure as freshly fallen snow Captain America.” Tony took a swig from the glass, continuing before Steve could get in a word. “Speaking of that, don’t you have a block of ice to be occupying?”

Steve was across the room and pinning Tony against the wall before Tony could even comprehend what was happening. The glass that was in Tony’s hand fell to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces, much like the current state of Tony’s life.

“What the fuck are you do-“ A strong hand muffled Tony’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. As he stared into the eyes of Captain America, the normally vivid blue now a stormy color; he could tell he had taken things too far.

“Just shut up for a few minutes Tony and let me say something,” Steve spoke firmly.

“You use alcohol as a way to escape your problems Tony and that might work for a little while, but eventually you’re going to need more and more to push the nightmares away. If you just took a few seconds to see that you don’t need this…. that you could rely on me for support instead of the damned bottle then maybe you could see what this is doing to you.” He paused and sighed. “What it’s doing to everyone around you.” Tony watched as Steve looked away from him and down at the floor. “My Dad…. he was an alcoholic and I couldn’t do anything to save him, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let it ruin you like it ruined him.” Steve’s voice was firm and Tony was doing his best to keep what he was feeling contained because despite what he had heard from Steve, Tony couldn’t allow the walls he had built so high to fall.

Tony felt the weight of Steve’s hand lift from his mouth and he took a moment to regain normal breathing patterns before he opened his mouth again. “Look Steve I’m flattered that you think you can change me, but no one truly cares for me okay? You’re just wasting your ti-.” Once more Tony was cut off from his train of thought however this time it was because instead of a hand over his mouth, he felt soft lips caressing his own.

Tony stood there frozen in place as his mind raced. Captain America was kissing him… _Captain America._ After a moment when Tony felt strong hands threading their way through his hair his mind clicked back in and he began to return the kiss. It was surreal to him that his boyhood hero was standing here in the dark of the kitchen kissing him. It only lasted for a few seconds before he felt Steve withdraw from him and watched as he glanced down at the ground as though he had done something unforgiveable.

Before Tony could say a word to Steve or question what had happened the other man was moving quickly away from him, leaving a very confused Tony Stark to stand alone in his kitchen.


	2. Another Case of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Steve that is left confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay (of nearly 4 years) but I finally seem to have a muse so I'm hoping to get a new chapter out by next week! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!

The next week passed by in a blur. There were three separate attacks by Doctor Doom and his Doombots as well as a slew of attempted bank robberies that had the team so engaged that Steve hardly had the time to work out, let alone think about what had happened only a few nights before with Tony. And yet that was absolutely all that occupied the free space in the Captain's mind. He could still feel those soft pink lips and he could taste the warm, spicy flavor of the scotch that had been lingering on Tony's lips when he had kissed him.

Steve knew he had made a mistake in running away immediately after lecturing Tony and then ambushing him with some passion, but this world was still unfamiliar to the Captain and he wasn't sure if he had caused a cultural faux pas. Though Steve had always been positive that he was a man who would love whom he loved, regardless of gender or sexual orientation, he wasn't sure how Tony felt or if it was proper to be open about who you loved in this era. It was of course, far changed from the days where men and women were hunted down, killed, or thrown in jail for being anything other than heterosexual, but the idea of being open still made Steve nervous.

It wasn't until he awoke in a panic the next night that he realized he really hated waking up alone. The nightmare had been the same as it always was; Bucky was falling and Steve couldn't stop it. Then the plane was crashing and he was losing Peggy all over again. And then he was waking up in the ice, alone in the 21st century. It took Steve a few seconds to realize he was shivering and shaking at the thought. Feeling parched and needing to walk off the nightmare, the Captain went in search for something to quench his thirst. But unlike the eccentric engineer, Steve's thirst would not be satisfied with liquor but rather he knew he would find this satisfaction in the kiss of the engineer himself. 

He wandered around the large tower for almost a half hour, unable to find Tony at any of his usual haunts. The bar where he normally found the older man felt as empty as the one he had once had a drink in after losing Bucky. A shiver traveled down his spine before he sighed and started to head back towards his room. 

_ "Captain, if you are hoping to find Mr. Stark might I suggest trying the bar down the street? Ever since your...encounter, he has refrained from imbibing within the tower." _

Steve jumped at first, not expecting the voice in an otherwise silent room. "Thanks Jarvis...could you load the coordinates into my phone?" he cleared his throat and moved to grab a taxi down the street to the bar where Jarvis told him Tony would be. The place was called  _ The Broken Man _ which seemed depressingly ironic that a man like Tony would venture here. 

The bar was nearly as run down as the namesake and Steve felt eyes on him immediately from the moment he stepped foot into the bar. It took him a moment before he spotted Tony at the back of the bar, slumped over an empty bottle of bourbon and upon first glance, unconscious. Steve's heart felt heavy as he watched the son of Howard Stark at what appeared to be his rock bottom. 

The Captain slid into the booth across from Tony, unsure what to say to the man he had shared an intimate moment with. Discussion wouldn’t be possible for at least a day or two when Tony was sober enough to carry a full sentence, so for the moment Steve focused on getting him home without any additional issues. With all the caution of someone touching a fragile piece of glass, Steve lightly tapped Tony’s hand.

The drunk man across from the Captain jolted awake, spilling the remaining bourbon all over Steve and the table. “Wha’s goin’ on?” Tony slurred, his eyes half-open to look at his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Steve, he smirked and leaned back, glass still in his hand.

“Captain fuckin’ America...aren’t y’just a bit too pure to be in a place like this?” The smirk on Tony’s lips melted into a drunk and lazy smile just as his body melted into the cracked leather of the booth. Steve watched as Tony swayed gently back and forth as if a cool breeze was moving him and he couldn’t help thinking about how disappointed Howard would be if he saw what had become of the son he had raised. 

“I’m not here to fight with you Tony, I just want to get you back to the Tower safely. So can you save the snark for later?” Steve sighed audibly and grabbed the engineer, hefting him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Of course the sudden motion caused the drunk man to groan as he vomited down the back of Steve’s shirt. “Christ Tony...you really need to stop drinking,” he muttered.

“An’ you need t’ start carrying me like a proper lady,” he mocked, immediately letting out a peal of laughter which would have been endearing to the Captain had he not already been covered in vomit. “Could at least carry me like a blushing bride...you already got your kiss,” he stated. The statement caused a deep blush to rise upon Steve’s cheeks but he ignored Tony in favor of tossing him into a cab so they could get back to the Tower in one piece. 

Nearly an hour later, Steve had managed to get Tony washed up and in bed. He put a glass of water and some pain medication on the nightstand before he wandered towards his own private suite. God he needed a shower, not only to wash off Tony’s puke, but also to clear his mind. Because Tony had been so drunk, Steve hadn’t had the chance to talk with him about how he was feeling.

Steve undressed and threw his shirt away, not wanting to deal with trying to clean that. All he wanted now was a fresh start. The warmth of the water from the multiple shower jets soothed Steve’s body and his mind to the point where he was oblivious to his surroundings, enough so that he didn’t hear the door to the bathroom swing open. 

The steam in the shower caused Steve to feel light-headed, almost as if he was existing in a dream-like state. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and the press of soft lips to his muscular back. It wasn’t until he felt rough, calloused fingers wrap around his half-hard cock that Steve broke from the fantasy and turned to see the still drunk Tony Stark standing naked before him, pouting. The Captain jolted back and pressed himself against the wall, eyes wide as he had been startled.

“Jesus Tony! What the hell are you doing in here?” Steve used his hands to cover his cock and the fact that he was hard as a rock.

“This is what you want, isn’t it? What everyone wants from me...a good fuck,” he slurred, still suffering from the effects of the bourbon. “Y’know, you’re not as big as I thought you’d be,” he muttered.

Steve aggressively shook his head and swallowed thickly. “No! No that’s not...I don’t want this,” he stated. “I mean I do want  _ this _ , but that’s not all I want,” he added. Steve failed to admit that what he wanted was Tony in every single way. He wanted to fall asleep next to him, wake up beside him, and he wanted to be able to soothe the nightmares he knew the other man had just like he did. 

“Well thanks for wasting my time. Oddly enough, I never pictured you to be a tease. --Oh and next time, don’t help me. I don’t need or want it. I’m perfectly fine and I don’t need my Dad’s hero to come and save me,” Tony spat. The mechanic left the shower almost as quickly as he had arrived and this time around, it was Steve that was left standing there completely stumped as to what had just happened.


End file.
